


Feyre and Rhys In the Modern World

by The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court/pseuds/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court
Summary: This story is about Feyre and Rhys!I would recommend reading all of the ACOTAR series. But you MUST have read up to ACOWAR. I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR ANY SPOILERS.Also, don't be too harsh. This was the first ever fanfic I wrote.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Alis do you think that I will ever achieve my degree, uhh, it is so hard the number of books I have to read. Oh well, you know I could be in Canada right now instead of studying but I chose like a good student to study," Feyre said exasperated.

"Feyre, I know you and I know that all the hard work will pay off," Alis replied.

"Hopefully!," I replied. 

My phone buzzes. "Ooh shit I have to go. Class is on in fifteen minutes."

"What? And you didn't tell me I would have driven you in,Alis replied shocked.

"It's fine. I will just walk,I replied.

"No! I will drive, come on get your bags." Alis replied astounded.

"Oh, all right lets go. But quickly."

AT THE UNIVERSITY (Feyre POV)

I stepped into the room and It went silent, someone walked up to me and whispered thanks for showing up.

Uh, Rhys come on

The whole way through the lecture I was staring at Rhys. At the end of the lecture I realised that I hadn't taken any notes down. Oops!

Time Skip

As I was walking out of the university someone came up beside me.

"What do you want Tamlin?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't talk to her like that!"  
At that Tamlin walked away.   
"Would you like me to drive you home Feyre?"   
"Nah, its fine I'll just get an Uber."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mild swearing throughout this chapter!

Feyre POV  
"Seriously! I can't believe that Rhys was actually nervous when he asked you out. Isn't he meant to be some ice cold prick or something?" Alis said to me as soon as we got home.  
" Yeah, to be honest, I think he might be a nice guy" I replied.

(1/2 hour) Timeskip

I couldn't stop freaking out. I didn't want to have my heart broken again! "Oh stop fussing it will be fine. You said it yourself, he could be a good guy." Alis said as she tried to reassure me.

I had decided to wear a black pair of jeans with my favourite hoodie. It was from Shadow Hunters ( Alis' and I's favourite TV show on Netflix)

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I opened it to find Rhys in a pair of black dress pants and a black button down shirt. 

" Hey!" I said to him.

"How are you?" I asked trying my best not to be awkward. 

Rhys smirked at me."Good, now that I am around you."

"Prick!" I replied with a smile on my face.

Rhys POV

I didn't know why I was so nervous. Normally no girl could ruffle my feathers. But Feyre, well I don't know but I just had this intense feeling to be around her all the time. I hope that Feyre doesn't think that I am a creep.

Oops did I think that out loud?

Feyre looked at me with her poker face.

Uhh, damn her poker face but it broke into a smile.

I let a sigh a relief out, it was as if I had been holding my breath the entire time.

"Come on, now I know you said that you like to paint, so I thought I would arrange a surprise." I said sure Feyre could hear my rapidly beating heart.

As Feyre followed me out to the car

"Do you have all your painting supplies with you?" I asked Feyre. I had seen he bring them out with her.

"Yes. Why did you ask me to bring them?" Feyre asked confused.

"Well, hop in and you'll find out in about five minutes." I replied. 

Time Skip Five Minutes-Rhys POV

"Close your eyes." 

"Why?" Feyre asked again becoming confused.

"It's a surprise!" I replied.

"Fine, but if you trip me I'm going to punch you!" 

I put my hand over my heart. " I promise not to trip you. You violent person! I hope you like it."As I pulled us both through the trees.

Feyre gasped "Oh My Fucking God. This is Beautiful!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys POV

Feyre gasped as she looked up at the night sky and immediately set to work.

"Ooh, Umm, If you don't like it we can do something I know it is lam-- shush" I started out. She put her finger to my lips.

"It is perfect and so are you!"

Feyre POV

* inside her head*

Oops did I say that out loud!

"We all know you think that anyway," Rhys replied

"Prick," I hissed.

I love this spot! I set up my easel. "You know what it's missing, it's missing a person. So I want to paint your shadow with the night sky."

"Really, ugh it's cold I don't want to" Rhys complained.

"Just think of this as a gift, please do this for me".

"Ooh fine, but if I die from frostbite it's your fault." he complained.

"Ooh your such a baby".

Time Skip- 2 hours later

"You've been quiet for a long time," Feyre said breaking my train of thought.

"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts". I replied.

"Tell me what you are thinking about,a thought for a thought".

" Ok" ,I started off unsure."So I was wondering would you. . . go out with me you . . . know girlfriend boyfriend thing?"

"No, I am sorry. . . . I can't have my heart broken again."

"That's okay I guess that I hoped that you would say yes, but that's alright".

"I am sorry, Rhys"

"That's alright I asked way out of the blue."

"It's a bit chilly isn't it".

"Do you want to go home?" I asked worried. 

"No I am fine," 

"Your teeth are chattering! Come on I don't want you to die of frostbite".

"I won't. Weren't you the one who said that you would die of frostbite?"

(BACK AT ALIS')

"And then we went home it was kind of awkward." I finished off.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THERE IS SWEARING

Feyre POV

Time Skip a fortnight

"Rhys has been missing for a week and we were wondering if you had seen him." Az asked me. 

"No sorry I haven't," I said with a look of confusion on my face. 

My phone starts buzzing on the table. I look to see Rhys' face show up on the screen. 

"Well, I guess this answers the question. Hello?"

"Unknown: I have your boyfriend and he will die if you do not deliver 17 Million dollars. You have 24 hours.No police or else and I know you can do it. Rhysand Nos is a billionaire." The call ends.

I am so confused. I go into the living room and sit down. After a moment I get my thoughts together.

"First of all since when is Rhys a billionaire?" I ask. All three of them have such guilty faces.   
"He didn't want you to treat him differently because of his wealth. He thought that hopefully, he would get to tell you." Az replied.  
" Is there any way we could try to track him?"  
Azriel POV

Maybe. . . I need to show you guys something! Follow me, and starts to walk away. 

Time Skip-5 minutes later

We were stopped in front of a door. "What is this?" Feyre asked.

Rhys don't kill me for this, Az said looking up at the roof. "This is a room where when I was Rhys' head of security I used to keep track of your whereabouts throughout the day."

"Are you saying that you used to spy on him and most importantly us!"

"Yes, Rhys said that he could never bear or bare ( don't know which one it is) to let you get hurt and if he had all of this money, he might as well use it to keep you guys safe."

"Well okay I am NOT saying I am okay with this" Cassian paused "but how is this going to help us find Rhys"

"I'll show you come in", Az said while opening the door.

"Wow, okay" Amren said with a shocked look on her face. 

We had just walked into a room. One wall was a huge screen with 6 different dots. Red, Blue, Black, Purple, Green and Gold.   
These dots on the screen is us and they were all bunched together. 

"My favourite colour was red before you", Cassian said turning to Mor.

"Really Cassian! That's what you took out of this conversation." Mor shot back. 

"Wait. So Rhys is the Black dot."Amren said staring at the screen. 

"Yea- wait what the fuck? He is at Tamlin's house." Az replied.

"WHAT!!" Mor, Feyre and Amren said in unison.

"That fucking Bastard" Cassian exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Feyre POV

I had been staring at that black dot for hours not being able to move. I knew it made me a selfish piece of trash but I couldn't move. The "kidnapper" had called Rhys my boyfriend but does that mea-.

"Feyre, Feyre, FEYRE, FEYRE," Azriel said trying to get my attention.

"Yes. What do you want?" I replied, finally looking away from the screen. 

"We know for certain that he is at Tamlin's house. Now we can form a plan", Cassian continued. "I say that we break into Tamlin's house, knock him out, break his nose, and then rescue Rhys. Then we go home and then we call the cops on Tamlin because of it."

"Umm okay, but our top priority is to rescue Rhys." After a moment of thought, I added. "My sister Nesta is a police officer. Nesta has never liked Tamlin."

"Okay. Well, we need to form a good plan and quickly. There are only 18 hours left." Mor said.

Time Skip. Still in the Security room. 

I raced to my computer to watch the money transfer.

We had contacted Nesta and through a lot of hard work, we had finally managed to set up a time and date. Then Nesta had convinced the bank manager to release 17 million dollars from Rhys' bank account. 

Oh, it was hard work.

My phone started to ring.

I fumbled for my phone and answered it.

"Yes?" I answered.

The voice on the other end of the line said, "YOU ARE TO BRING THE MONEY TO THE DOCKS OR ELSE YOUR BOYFRIEND DIES! NO POLICE!."  
Nesta looked at me, telling me to keep the voice on the other end talking. It was too late though. The call ended. 

What was it with all the phone calls and ending so abruptly.

I turned to Nesta, "Did you track the caller?"

Nesta shook her head at me "No, I'm sorry Feyre the caller was too quick".

(I sigh outwardly )

"That's fine, I guess we will just have to wait until tonight."

"We will get him I promise Feyre," I say trying to comfort her. 

"That Bastard is gonna get what's coming to him," Cassian interrupted.

"What's that?" Feyre asked confused. 

"Every bone in his body broken, Cassian replied"

"CASSIAN!!!," Mor and I both said at the same time.

I start laughing. Surprised I could laugh at a time like this. 

"I knew that would make you laugh. It would be an 'accident' of course". Cassian said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

I had missed Rhys for so long and finally, it was starting to make me feel really depressed. I had hoped I guess naively that my friends would not notice because the situation had weighed down on them as well. Last night we had contacted the kidnapper and Nesta had transferred the money. We then received a message saying that Rhys had been put at a secure location and we would know where once the money had been successfully transferred. Nesta and Azriel had been working overtime to track these people down and get them behind bars. I was so anxious about tonight.

CASSIAN POV

Even though I worried so much about this. I couldn't believe that Rhys knew something like this could be a possibility. I mean don't get me wrong, he definitely had enemies considering that he always had his mask on. I had known that since he was five. He had gotten that phone call to tell him that his parents were dead. He was now a billionaire and director of his parent's company. I knew the stress on him was real and terrible but then he started going out with this girl called Amarantha. Well, that was a whole other story. When Rhys started to go out with Feyre the light that had gone out came back bit by bit. Before he was kidnapped the light in his eyes was the happiest, I had ever seen him. I am really anxious for tonight. I hope it all goes well. Feyre is distraught. Even though she tries to hide it we all know she is because we are all just as anxious as her.

"Cassian. We completed the trace." Azriel said interrupting my train of thought.

I turned to him, "Really".

"Yeah, and Nesta, her team, and Feyre are on their way to find Rhys," Az replied. "Hopefully they get there in time."

"What! And you didn't tell me. We had better get something ready for Rhys when they bring him home", Mor interrupted.

TIME SKIP (Nesta and her team and Feyre are at the traced location). Nesta POV

"Okay, our priority is to get the hostage out safely," I say talking to the officers I brought with me. "The kidnappers are second. Even though I am splitting you into two groups. One goes to Rhys and one is to go towards the kidnapper/s. Remember we don't how many of them there are, so be on your guard."

"Okay, let's go". 

Feyre POV

As I go around the corner with the others, I see a shadow of a man outside. I run towards him.

"Rhys, Rhys, Rhys are you alright?" 

I turn over Rhys and he groans out a word. "Amarantha!"

"Who?" I am so confused. "Actually don't worry you can tell me later."


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: HINTS OF PAST ABUSE

FEYRE POV

I had sat by Rhys' hospital bed this whole time. He hadn't woken up yet.

"mmmm Feyre?". He's awake. 

"Yes?"

Within a few minutes, Rhys was fully awake.

"So I know it's early but who the hell is Amarantha?"

Rhys POV

I didn't realise that I had started to hyperventilate when Feyre came into my vision.

"Rhys. Rhys. Rhys. Rhys. RHYS. RHYS. Calm down Rhys" 

"It's fine! It was a long time ago, " He says to me. Mor runs into the room and bear hugs Rhys. 

"Rhys!," Mor cries. 

"Cousin. I need to be able to breathe." 

"Oh sorry," Mor says with a sheepish smile. 

"Rhys!," Cassian and Azriel come rushing into the room.

Rhys POV

"Hey. Please don't crush me!"

"Rhys, please continue what you were saying." Mor interrupts both Cas and Az.

"I met Amarantha when Tamlin and I used to be friends. (Rhys had already told me about Tamlin) I met Amarantha when I was in the last year of University. At first I wasn't sure about her. As the months actually wore on I developed a crush on her. At the end of University, she asked me out. I said yes. Let me tell you that was the biggest mistake of my life. At first, it was all I could have hoped for but then I started to see how much of my life she was controlling. I confronted her one day saying I wanted to break up with her. She said that she knew where all my family lived. Mor, Azriel and Cassian, and even Amren. She forbade me from ever contacting them again. But all of them ( Az, Mor Cassian, and Amren) were pissed at me because I cut contact. That didn't matter though because throughout the months Mor, Cas, Amren, and Az they gathered evidence and had Amarantha arrested. With my testimony, they had everything they needed. I haven't seen Amarantha since then."

I see Feyre. She has her mouth open in shock. " Well damn."


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

Feyre POV  
I had moved in with Rhys, the day after he was released from the hospital. He only had to spend one night in hospital, for observation.  
Tamlin had been caught at the warehouse where we found Rhys. Nesta had leveraged him into giving up Amarantha. 3 weeks later. Amarantha was arrested. Her apartment was searched. The authorities found evidence to put her away for life. Amarantha had been involved in two other kidnappings. She was also the suspect in a murder. Rhys and I had already started planning our wedding. In 6 month's time. I couldn't wait. I finally felt at peace.


End file.
